1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to an agitator arrangement having a kinetic action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In suction cleaners having a driven agitator which agitates the rug while cleaner operation is ongoing, the problem experienced is the amount of actual agitation at or below the rug surface so that the pickup of the cleaner is enhanced because of the amount of dirt dislodged from the rug.
Agitators are known having a separate brush and beater bar structure where the two combine for individual agitation to aid in the pickup of dirt from the rug. Agitator structures are even known where the brush strip has a backup configuration that, although designed primarily for mounting the agitator, per se, would function as a beater bar and since it is arranged closely to its brush strip would reinforce it during its cleaning operation.
However, no one heretofore that is known to Applicant has taken advantage of the use of a beater bar as a backup reinforcement for the brush strip in such manner as to impart to the brush and beater bar assemblage a kinetic action tending to aid and increase its effectiveness as a cleaning aid for the vacuum cleaner with which the brush and beater bar agitator is mounted.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a brush and beater bar arrangement having enhanced cleaning effectiveness.
It would be an additional advantage of the invention to provide a beater bar brush strip configuration where the brush strip is bent backwardly over the beater bar to impart a flicking action to the rug on which it is being utilized.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a brush strip and beater bar arrangement where the same are structured in a manner to enhance the cleaning effectiveness of both of them.